officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emiko-chan/Reboot of Vampiric Plague?
London, England, 1920. The world is changing at such a rapid pace, that not all of us can keep up. Will you be able to? Because your genetics certainly will. They're already thousands of evolutions ahead of most. Welcome to the Roaring Twenties. The world has gotten smaller now, lifestyles beginning to change. Times are changing, as well. The Soviet Union was just created. The Irish are at war. On the surface, London looks like a hustling, bustling, on the go and modern metropolis. Wireless Radio was also invented, so it was clear that technological advancements were here to stay. The people were rejoicing. But underneath all of this, there's a new breed of human, if that, that is beginning to awaken again. It's been centuries since we've seen this. These genetics occur in certain humans every ten-thousand or so years. A junk DNA strand malfunctions, causing the Inner Carnivorous part of us to awaken, making us, basically, part animal. These changes stay for over one-hundred years, and children stop being born with them once more. It is thought that the gene takes one thousand years to fully mature while being passed down though generations, then one hundred years to create a copy of itself before it dies out again. Thus, the cycle repeats. But no cure has been found just yet, for almost no humans are aware of this strange genetic mutation taking place among them. The genetics don't awaken until the child is at least half a year old. If they don't awaken before age five, chances are, they won't. As it stands, only five out of every five thousand people carry the gene to mutate into this Carnivore. Generally, only three out of the five actually have a surviving gene. This Carnivore is referred to, usually, with the term 'Vampire,' the blood sucking, sun hating monsters that walk the night, searching for vulnerable prey. The truth is, Vampires can go out in the daytime, it just hurts their eyes and sunburns them, the intensity worsening depending on the current UV. They're just more advanced to see and live in the dark, so that when the sun supernovas, they'll be able to adapt and survive. They drink blood for the same reason; if all else is destroyed (crops, water) from lack of sun, blood will be the only thing left. When all other resources are gone, they can drink the blood of one another to stay alive. Though after another thousand years, the nutrients from the blood will have disappeared, so they'll die out, too... But enough of that. You're a vampire. You live in London. 1920. Strange things are happening to the Vampire Underground Society. War is imminent, whether it be between Covens or Species... A new enemy awakens.... ©Emiko-chan/Emiko-CatOnFire/Emikotheguineapig 2012 all rights reserved. You may not reproduce or use this in any way. Yeah I have no idea what the hell happened with the text. But just ignore the weirdness and read~ SO SHOULD I REMAKE? Category:Blog posts